Urs Fisher
Urs Fisher plasticien contemporain suisse, né à Zurich en 1973 . Il vit et travaille à New York Biographie Urs Fischer étudie tout d'abord la photographie à la Schule für Gestaltung de Zurich. Il complète sa formation aux Ateliers d'Amsterdam en 1995. En 1998-1999, il est en résidence au Delfina Studio Trust de Londres. Urs Fischer se consacre essentiellement aux techniques traditionnelles du dessin, de la sculpture et de la peinture, mais son œuvre, à la fois puissante et lyrique, se développe à contre courant des canons esthétiques. Assemblant des objets et des matériaux divers, mêlant des références sociales et artistiques, des questionnements personnels et des thèmes politiques, le travail d'Urs Fisher consiste en une entreprise de défamiliarisation des situations et des objets quotidiens qui ouvre des perspectives inédites sur un monde étrange. Urs Fischer est un "sculpteur sculpteur " sans l'aspect passéiste que suggère cette notion. Il est avant tout investi dans la tradition sculpturale sans être traditionnel. Urs Fischer emploie des matériaux qui sont disponibles dans les quincailleries à proximité de son atelier (bois, cire, polystyrène, miroir, verre, pigment, plastique, colle) aussi bien que des objets trouvés et des matières organiques tels que des fruits. Avec une virtuosité désinvolte, il transforme toutes ces marchandises en des sculptures puissantes, fabriquant souvent ses expositions in situ. Son sens de l'humour aigu et son répertoire de blagues par lesquelles il s'auto-déprécie nourrissent cet art de l'improvisation. La source de sa radicalité ne peut pas uniquement être attribuée à l'innovation de formes et de processus, mais à son engagement paradoxalement classique dans les genres historiques de l'art. Fischer a construit avant tout sa pratique sur un dialogue avec le genre historique de la nature morte. Il travaille souvent autour d'objets ordinaires de la vie (chaises, tables , verres, lits, étagères, etc.) qu'il modifie ou transforme afin de les rendre aussi maladroits, confus ou accablés que les sujets qui sont supposés les utiliser. Parmi les objets ménagers présents dans son oeuvre, les chaises occupent la place d'honneur. Elles ne sont pas de simples réceptacles pour le corps humain. Elles sont plus exactement des prothèses pour la psyché et ont autant de variations que Fischer a d'humeurs et d'envies. Expositions (sélection) *2011 Lustwarande 2011—Blemishes, Park De Oude Warande, Museum De Pont, Tilburg, Pays-Bas **''Sculpture Now,'' Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich: 6/11/11/ – 7/30/11 **''ILLUMInazioni / ILLUMInations,'' Biennale de Venise 2011 **''dngszjkdufiy bgxfjkglijkhtr kydjkhgdghjkd'' (with Cassandra MacLeod), Gavin Brown’s enterprise, New York **''Urs Fischer and Georg Herold,'' The Modern Institute, Glasgow *2010 Divine Comedy,'' Sotheby’s, New York: 9/30/10 – 10/19/10 **''Post Monument: XIV Biennale Internazionale di Scultura di Carrara,'' Carrare **''Douglas Sirk,'' Sadie Coles HQ, 4 New Burlington Place, Londres **''Oscar the Grouch,'' The Brant Foundation Art Study Center, Greenwich, Connecticut *2009 Investigations of a Dog: Works from the FACE La Maison rouge — Fondation Antoine de Galbert, Paris **''200 Artworks—25 Years: Artists’ Editions for Parkett, Musée d'art contemporain de Kanazawa, Japon **''Mapping the Studio: Artists from the François Pinault Collection,'' Palazzo Grassi et Punta della Dogana, Venise **''Urs Fischer: Marguerite de Ponty,'' New Museum, New York *2008 Blurry Renoir Debussy, Galerie Eva Presenhuber, Zurich **''Who’s Afraid of Jasper Johns?'' Tony Shafrazi Gallery, New York **''Schweiz über alles,'' Fundación/Colección Jumex, Ecatepec, Mexique *2007 Sequence 1: Painting and Sculpture in the François Pinault Collection, Palazzo Grassi, Venise **''Agnes Martin,'' Regen Projects, Los Angeles **''get up girl a sun is running the world'' (avec Ugo Rondinone), Church San Stae, Biennale de Venise **''Makers and Modelers: Works in Ceramic,'' Barbara Gladstone Gallery, New York **''Fractured Figure: Works from the Dakis Joannou Collection,'' Deste Foundation for Contemporary Art, Athenes *2006 The Vincent Award 2006, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam **''Cinq milliards d’années'' (Five Billion Years), Palais de Tokyo, Paris **''Where Are We Going? Selections from the François Pinault Collection,'' Palazzo Grassi, Venise: **''Day for Night,'' Whitney Biennial, Whitney Museum of American Art, New York *2005 Big Bang. Destruction and Creation in 20th Century Art, Centre Pompidou, Paris **''Swiss Made (The Art of Falling Apart): Works from the Hauser & Wirth Collection,'' Cobra Museum of Modern Art, Amstelveen (Amsterdam) **''Urs Fischer: Werke aus der Friedrich Christian Flick Collection im Hamburger Bahnhof,'' Hamburger Bahnhof, Museum für Gegenwart, Berlin **''Jet Set Lady,'' Fondazione Nicola Trussardi, Istituto dei Ciechi, Milan *2004 Central Station: Collection Harald Falckenberg, La Maison rouge — Fondation Antoine de Galbert, Paris **''Elton John?'' Sadie Coles HQ, Londres **''Feige, Nuss, und Birne,'' Gruppe Österreichische Guggenheim, Vienne **''Not My House Not My Fire,'' Espace 315, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2003 Dreams and Conflicts: The Dictatorship of the Viewer, Biennale de Venise **''Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered: Spatial Emotion in Contemporary Art and Architecture,'' migros museum für gegenwartskunst, Zurich **''Portrait of a Single Raindrop,'' Gavin Brown’s enterprise, New York Galerie Site de l'artiste http://tanukiwo.free.fr/piwigo/galleries/Italie/Biennale2011/Fisher0208.JPG Homme-Bougie, Biennale de Venise 2011 ---- Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain suisse Catégorie:Naissance en 1973